Bajar al infierno
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Siente el beso congelado de la muerte en su mejilla. Después, su pecho es inundado de gotas pequeñas como rubíes recién pulidos. El lecho se convierte en jirones granates y el grito muere en su garganta. No lucha por su vida y ella tampoco le brinda la oportunidad. Para: Nymph Malfoy.


**Bajar al infierno**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño **Nymph Malfoy** en su especial Día del Nombre. Ella es una persona a la que adoro con todo mi corazón y que siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa de un modo u otro._

* * *

La nieve cubre las extensas e indómitas tierras del Norte, los árboles crecen torcidos bajo el peso del cruento invierno que avanza con pasos cada vez más apresurados, y el viento hace que las ramas desnudas se arañen unas a otras con dientes de hielo.

El hombre duerme. Parece inocente, pero las apariencias engañas y él es la prueba verídica de ello.

Abre los ojos de forma repentina, algo acaba de perturbar su sueño, y la oscuridad tiene un matiz tenebroso que provoca que su piel se erice. Siente la garganta en carne vida y bebe eufóricamente del vino especiado. El calor desciende hasta su pecho como el beso de una amante y una sensación reconfortante se instala en él.

Pero la risa tétrica que surge de las penumbras lo hace ponerse en alerta. Es una sinfonía perfectamente orquestada para provocarle pesadillas a cualquiera. Ramsay puede reconocer su risa gemela en la negrura. Muchas veces ha reído de ese modo al desollar a un enemigo o arrancarle la vida de un mordisco letal.

Frío.

Intenso y abrumador frío. Recurre al vino y traga los vestigios en un solo instante. El alcohol no le ayuda a sentirse más seguro y tampoco a demostrarlo.

—¿Quién se encuentra aquí?

En un momento diferente, se habría puesto de pie en un ágil movimiento y con sus manos hubiera revelado al intruso. ¿Por qué no siente los pies? ¿Por qué las manos le tiemblan esporádicamente?

Entonces, se escucha:

—El Norte recuerda. La nieve se bebe ávidamente la sangre de nuestros muertos y después, la expulsa en forma de fantasmas —la voz es tan dulce como un fruto de verano pero afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo—. A las viejas les gusta contar historias sobre fantasmas que roban niños por la noche. Pero los fantasmas no roban niños. Los fantasmas matan asesinos como tú.

Intenta apelar a las fuerzas que lentamente abandonan su cuerpo para dejarlo a merced de aquella presencia extraña. Sus dedos se aferran torpemente al puñal junto a su lecho, pero basta un golpe para hacer que el metal caiga en el suelo y el eco rebote en las cuatros paredes de los aposentos.

Maldice entre dientes por el frío abrasador que siente besando cada porción de su piel. Las ventanas se encuentran cerradas, la puerta también y las pieles le llegan hasta los hombros.

Pero el frío sigue reptando por sus extremidades.

—Puedo acabar con tu maldita boca en un instante —Ramsay no suena tan convencido como le hubiera gustado—. No sabes lo qué puedo hacer.

La extraña presencia chasquea la lengua.

—Tú no sabes de lo qué soy capaz.

Se acerca a la ventana para revelar su identidad bajo la luz plateada de la luz. No le resulta posible identificar los rasgos de su rostro, pero sus ojos le inspiran un profundo horror. Están iluminados por un destello carmesí que se funde con un gris tormenta.

Nuevamente intenta incorporarse pero sus músculos no le responden. Lucha una y otra vez. No consigue vencer la sensación gélida que tiene anclada en lo profundo de su ser y tampoco puede reprimir el agotamiento físico que siente.

—¿Quién eres?

—No es posible que me preguntes quién soy. ¿No recuerdas el rostro de tu esposa? —dice ella. Pero ciertamente, su rostro no es el de la débil Jeyne Poole, la muchacha norteña que hicieron pasar por la hija legítima de Eddard Stark—. ¿Te sientes débil, cansado y moribundo? Puedo acabar con tu agonía de un modo rápido. Solamente tienes que responderme una pregunta, ¿cuál es el lema de la Casa Stark?

La mente de Ramsay trabaja tan rápido como puede, pero pensar no es una de sus grandes habilidades. Demasiado impulsivo, demasiado temperamental. Su padre lo dice siempre que tiene oportunidad. Por más que busca el modo de salir airoso de la situación, el frío continúa creciendo dentro de sus entrañas y la muerte se aproxima a su lecho.

—El lema de los Stark es _Se acerca el invierno_.

Arya Stark asiente con un movimiento ligero de cabeza, y abre los postigos de la ventana. El aire invernal silba al colarse dentro de la habitación y crea espirales opalescentes fundiéndose sobre el rostro que lo contempla con odio. Puro e intenso odio.

—¿Puedes sentir el frío? El invierno acaba de llegar para ti, Ramsay Bolton. El invierno llega implacable y escoltado de una muerte certera —le enseña una sonrisa de dientes perfectos, tan diferentes a los de Jeyne Poole. Él se encargó personalmente de acabar con los dientes de aquella niña, del mismo modo que hizo con los de Theon Greyjoy—. Podría dejarte morir congelado. No hay nada que queme tanto como el frío.

Siente el beso congelado de la muerte en su mejilla. Después, su pecho es inundado de gotas pequeñas como rubíes recién pulidos. El lecho se convierte en jirones granates y el grito muere en su garganta.

No lucha por su vida y ella tampoco le brinda la oportunidad. Ramsay no es un ser misericordioso y hace mucho tiempo que Arya dejó de ser una niña inocente. Ahora conoce la fatídica realidad que gobierna en el mundo, sabe pagar con la misma moneda y responder con venganza a tantas injusticias causadas.

—El Norte recuerda. El Norte guarda en su memoria el nombre de los caídos por la sangre infestada de traición y de crueldad —su voz está impregnada de una ternura inusitada y falsa—. El Norte tiene quien cobre venganza por sus muertos.

Los ojos malignos de Ramsay quedan mirando al vacío infinito, sin contemplar nada más que el rostro de la muerte, y sus labios petrificados en un eterno pedido de ayuda.

Nadie volverá a escuchar su voz.

El hedor que despide el cuerpo blanquecino y amortajado, se extiende por los rincones de la fortaleza y corrompe el ambiente con su intenso olor. El grito de horror de la muchacha se escucha desde la lejanía, y Arya Stark sonríe para sí misma.

«Roose Bolton es el siguiente en mi lista.»


End file.
